Malfo-Puff
by Annalisse Rubisher
Summary: Draco Malfoy, a Hufflepuff. A series of crack and fluff-filled drabbles featuring Hufflepuff!Draco and Protective!Harry. Written for the One AU World Boot Camp. HPDM.
1. Waiting

**Title**: Malfo-Puff

**Challenge**/**Prompt**: The One AU World Boot Camp/Prompt #35: Waiting

**Rating**: G/K

**Word Count**: 321

**Characters**/**Pairings**: Draco Malfoy and the Sorting Hat (not together D;)

**Summary**: He should've just kept waiting...

* * *

Draco Malfoy waited patiently for the Sorting Hat to be placed on his head; though, he already knew what House he would be Sorted in: Slytherin.

He would be with his friends, and stay away from muggleborns and Weasleys.

Oops, he meant mudbloods. It had taken his father a long time before Draco was able to say the word, instead of the nicer version.

Anyway, his friends were all going there.

See, Goyle was already there. He waved to him, briefly.

Goyle smiled brightly in response, waving back eagerly.

'Goyle's such a nice friend,' Draco complimented, mentally.

Though, Draco couldn't wait 'til he was the second villain in this story. It would be so much _fun_!

So, when the woman that looked like she'd eaten _way_ too many Sour Silly Strawberries - since when is a strawberry "sour?" - placed the Hat on Draco's head, he was completely positive that he would be Sorted into Slytherin. He waited patiently for the announcement.

"Hmph, you're an odd one," the Hat murmured through his head. "Obviously very smart, though you can be dense about the simplest of things. Your self-preservation is lower than your courage... however, you're also very cowardly...

"Very odd, indeed... And you're very sure that you will be Sorted into Slytherin, as well... The next Malfoy in this generation..."

The Hat started to chuckle, and Draco did along with it; though, he didn't know what they were laughing at.

"Can I go, now? I don't want to wait any longer." he whinged.

"Patience, child," the Hat admonished. "Let's mix it up a little. You're really too complex to accurately Sort, and since you want to leave so badly, it will..."

"DEFINITELY BE HUFFLEPUFF!"

Draco's smile froze on his face as he slowly processed that Sorting.

The first Malfoy to get Sorted into Hufflepuff... since, ever...

You couldn't fault him for fainting when he stood up.

He should've just kept waiting...

* * *

**Author Note**:

Lol. Draco is such a ditz xD

He doesn't even realize he's breaking the fourth wall. Rofl

Please review ^~^


	2. Goodness Sakes

**Title**: Malfo-Puff

**Challenge**/**Prompt**: The One AU World Boot Camp/Prompt #6: goodness sakes

**Rating**: G/K

**Word Count**: 524

**Characters**/**Pairings**: Draco Malfoy, the Textbook of Doom, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hagrid, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Buckbeak.

**Summary**: For goodness sakes, Draco!

* * *

One day, Draco was walking down the beaten path to his Care of Magical Creatures class.

It was a nice, sunny day, and Draco was just so happy to be out there. He stretched his arms out and started to, spontaneously, spin.

"Dray!" he heard one of his friends call. He stopped spinning, frowning, and turned to look at Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Yeah?"

"What're you doing?"

"Enjoying the sun."

"For goodness sakes, you can do that later, c'mon." Justin admonished, exasperatedly. He took the blond by the arm and started to drag him towards class.

"Justiiiiiin," the blond whined.

"Whaaaaat?" he asked.

"Just kidding," the teen giggled.

Justin shook his head, and just muttered about the stupidity that was his friend. This always made him wonder whether or not the ditz ever took _anything_ seriously.

As they neared the class, Justin felt like he had just jinxed something. Shaking the ominous feeling off, he continued his trek down the path, dragging the other blond behind him.

Draco was put-off by his friend's vehemence for arriving to class on time. It wasn't like Mister Hagrid... shoot, the _oaf_, was going to care. Draco felt his superiority lessons slip away the longer he was around his Hufflepuff housemates.

When he was finally released from Justin's grasp, Draco took out his textbook. Automatically, it started to purr and he held it close to his chest.

Meanwhile, all the other Hufflepuffs refused to take it out of their bags. They were too terrified about what it would do to them, and looked at Draco as if he was some sort of abomination. It didn't help that the teen was currently murmuring things to the textbook.

The Ravenclaws, on the other hand, had calmed theirs already, muttering in low voices about the probability of an even lower drop in IQ from their counter-parts.

Justin huffed, then walked towards Draco. The teen was currently, unbelievably, cradling the Textbook of Doom to his chest, as if it were his precious babe.

He raised his eyebrows and drew closer. "Draco?"

"Huh?" the flaxen-haired Hufflepuff asked distractedly, rocking the Textbook of Doom to sleep.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting her to sleep."

"What do you mean by...?"

But then, Professor Hagrid boomed for everyone to come closer.

Standing next to him was a Hippogriff, in all of its pride.

"This is a Hippogriff," he pointed to the creature. "His name is Buckbeak, and he has agreed to showcase himself, today."

The Hippogriff made a sound and sat on its hind legs, piercing everyone with its judgmental gaze.

Then, it set its sight on Draco. All of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws backed away from it, leaving the oblivious teen alone, as the gray-featured creature walked slowly forwards.

Draco, meanwhile, was giggling at his own private joke as he set his textbook down and looked around at everyone.

"Huh?" he asked, confused. "Why does everyone look so scared?"

Justin pointed in front of the entire class. As a result, Draco turned his head slowly.

Yellow eyes. Sharp beak. Claws. Grey feathers.

He screamed and fainted.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Draco was working to exasperate. Roflmao.

Thank you guys for the favorites, the follows, and the review. Ermahgerd, yer ahserm!


	3. Hair Bow

**Title**: Malfo-Puff

**Challenge/Prompt**: The One AU World Boot Camp/Prompt #21: hair bow.

**Rating**: G/K

**Word Count**: 347

**Characters/Pairings**: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and an implied hoard of rabid Hufflepuffs. Harry/Draco.

**Summary**: Those evil, evil girls...

* * *

"Harry!" Draco cried, running towards the Slytherin. With a great leap, Harry found himself with a chest-full of blond Hufflepuff.

Harry teetered on the heel of his shoe, before losing his balance and landing on his buttocks, wincing at the impact. Looking down at the shivering mass in his arms, he embraced it.

"Draco?" he asked, tentatively. The teen nodded his head slowly, but didn't move his face from the Slytherin's chest. "What happened?"

"The girls," he cried out, trembling in fear. "They ambushed me, and tried to give me a... make-over!"

Blanching, Harry had no idea what to do in such an odd situation. Did he go after the girls for frightening his boyfriend? Did he take Draco up to his dorm?

Resting his chin on the boy's head, Harry winced as the skin of it was pinched. Rubbing the ache, he looked down at the offensive object.

Blinking, he took off his glasses, cleaned them, and then placed them back on his face.

Draco had a... clip-on hair bow.

"D-draco..." he said.

The Hufflepuff raised his head, and Harry just wanted to take him up to his room, and protect him from all the dangers of the world.

"What?"

"Did you know you had a hair bow?"

"W-what?!" The Hufflepuff gasped, sitting up to free his hands from Harry's back. He felt up his hair until his hands met the bow.

"Urgh," he grumbled. "One of the first-years must've done it."

"Well," Harry shrugged, grinning wickedly. "It does sort of suit you."

Glaring, Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest. "No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does."

"Nuh-uh."

"Ah-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Ah-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Ah-huh."

"Hah!" Harry cheered, chuckling at the blond's put-upon face. "Knew you would eventually agree!"

Draco just stuck his tongue out and removed the hair accessory.

"You know what I, especially, like about that bow?"

The Hufflepuff sighed, then asked, "What do you like about it, Harry?"

"The colors."

Looking down, Draco's face warmed up when he realized the bow was in green with silver polka-dots.

Grumbling curses, he vowed vengeance.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Meow. I have no idea what this is.

* * *

**Acknowledgments**:

Thank you **ChibiChocoCloud123**, **iheartwhitechocolate**, **kori no megami**, **juventus**, **Luciferou**, **geetac**, and **Reitzel-chan** for adding Malfo-Puff to your favorites list!

Thank you **ChibiChocoCloud123**, **charrly**, **ithrow**, **juventus**, **ladykatye**, **osirisredgirl**, **Adewin**, **Akinohana**, **Belldandy55555**, **CookiesAreTheMeaningOfLife**, **Ruby Silken Sun**, **TheDayDreamer06**, **xangelreverse**, **Luciferou**, **geetac**, **missling**, **Niiroya**, **glo ac 12,** and **Ezmerald** for adding this collection of drabbles to your story alerts list!

* * *

**Review Responses**:

**osirisredgirl**: Thank you for the review! ^~^

**CookiesAreTheMeaningOfLife**: Draco is amazingly cool. He is just the epitome of cuteness. I love him.

**Luciferou**: I know he is. That is precisely why I wrote him like this xD It's just a slight quirk in his personality. I didn't deviate much from Harry's original personality, just added in most Slytherin qualities. xD

**Guest**: Thank you for taking the time to review! I DO like making the dude faint. Hehe!

**Fire The Canon**: Though, I know you probably won't see this, thank you for the sweet review!


	4. Feelings

**Title**: Malfo-Puff

**Challenge/Prompt**: The One AU World Boot Camp/Prompt #34: feelings.

**Rating**: G/K

**Word Count**: 727

**Characters/Pairings**: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Hannah Abbott. Ernie was, unfortunately, passed out during the making of this ficlet. Harry/Draco

**Summary**: Draco was a _little_ depressed...

* * *

Sighing, Draco slumped over in his seat during History of Magic. With another forlorn sigh, he heard his friend's quill break in half. It was quite the feat, on her part, but Draco was in no mood to congratulate her.

"What _is_ it, Draco?"

"Nothing," he sighed again, head resting on his arms. As he opened his mouth to, once again, exhale despondently, he heard, "I swear to Merlin, himself, if you sigh again, Draco..."

Draco picked up his head, cradling it in one hand, and looked over at Hannah Abbott. "I'm just depressed..."

She stopped pretending to take notes, and scooted closer to Draco. "What's wrong?"

"Harry..." Draco whinged, eyes as wide and sad as a crup's. "He doesn't notice me!"

She gave the prat a Look. "What are you talking about?"

Looking around at the entire class, to make sure no one was eavesdropping, he realised he shouldn't have bothered. Most of the Hufflepuffs, and quite a few Ravenclaws, were in various stages of sleep, or drowsiness.

He noted that Ernie was just plain passed out on the desk, drooling. It would be great to take the piss out of him, later on.

"Well," he whispered in Hannah's ear. "I have this _super_ huge crush on him..."

The blond squealed in excitement. "I knew it!"

"Huh?" Draco questioned, "How?"

"Well, you've been dazed, lately. More so than usual, if I might add. And you've been sneaking looks at him a _lot_. So much so, that I'm surprised he hasn't realised it, yet."

Draco's face, to his growing horror, felt incredibly hot. Placing his hands on his cheeks, he vehemently denied the truth of those observations. "No, I haven't!"

"Yes, you have," she simply stated, packing up her things. "Class is nearly over. When we leave, you're marching straight up to that Slytherin, and asking him out on a date."

"Nooooo," he shook his head rapidly. "I'm scarrreeeed!"

"Stop your whinging, you're doing it." she nodded her head. Draco knew there was no stopping her. Her and her _evil_ ways.

"Why did I tell you, again?"

"Because you know I'm a sucker for a good romance?" she answered speculatively.

"Maybe," he shrugged, getting up when class was adjourned. He sped-walked to the door, and just when he thought he had escaped her grasp, he felt a hand grab hold of his arm.

She shook her head, and tsked at him. "Nuh-uh, you're coming with me."

With a squeak, the platinum-haired teen found himself dragged over to the Great Hall, waiting outside the entrance doors for a certain raven-haired Slytherin.

When Harry was within Draco's sights, he tried to do a bunk, and creep away from the Hufflepuff's grasp. With a stern look, he was forced to settle down. Although, he showed his clear defiance by pouting at the floor.

"Malfoy," Harry exclaimed, waving Longbottom and Granger off. When he met up with Draco, he cleared his throat, pushing down the blush with sheer willpower. "Abbott." he nodded towards the girl.

Shoving Draco towards the Slytherin, she said, "Draco has something he desperately needs to confess to you."

She then gave Draco a Look that said, 'If you mess this up, I'm telling him myself,' and skipped off into the Great Hall, door swinging closed behind her.

Harry motioned his head towards an empty classroom conveniently located near the doors, "Come on."

Draco bobbed his head, and allowed himself to be led to the classroom.

When they arrived, and were situated at different ends of the room, he scraped his shoes on the floor, avoiding Harry's intent gaze.

"So," the Slytherin said, a sheepish smile gracing his features. "What did you need to tell me?"

Draco stuttered, "W-well..."

Taking a deep breath, and warding off all of his cowardly fears, he said, eyes shut, "IwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogotoHogsmeadewithme. .. nextweekend?!"

Harry blinked, running a hand through his hair, and then he smiled. "Oh, okay."

"I am really sorry if this freaks you out a-" Draco cut himself, looking up at Harry in wonderment. "W-wait, did you just say okay?"

Nodding his head, Harry took a deep breath. "I was planning on asking you out on Friday, but this is better."

Draco beamed enthusiastically, and walked up to Harry to pull him into a tight embrace. "Yay!"

He mentally thanked Hannah for pushing him to asking Harry out, as his hug was reciprocated, as were his feelings.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Please leave a review?

I managed to write this listening to ぜったいX4 from the 乙女繚乱 ばとるPARTY album. Such an adorable song :D Too bad most of the words are lost on me. xD I know it's talking about feelings, and about friends... Holding hands... meow...

* * *

**Acknowledgments**:

Thank you **Little Miss Thalia Grace** and **PhrozynFyre** for adding Malfo-Puff to your favorites list!

Thank you** Ezmerald**, **Little Miss Thalia Grace**, and **PhrozynFyre** for adding Malfo-Puff to your story alerts list! xD

* * *

**Review Responses**:

**Belldandy55555**: Is this better? ^~^

**osirisredgirl**: Thank yooouuuu! I wanted some sort of protest on Draco's part, so that's how it was written xD Please keep reviewing!**  
**

**ChibiChocoCloud123**: I adore Draco like this. Too bad there isn't a lot of fics about Draco getting Sorted into a different house. It's usually just Harry, unless he's been ostracized. I've read four where he's in Gryffindor, and another in Ravenclaw.

**CleopatraIsMyName**: He is fluffy ^~^ Just wanna hug him!


	5. Separate

**Title**: Malfo-Puff

**Challenge/Prompt**: The One AU World Boot Camp/Prompt #15: separate.

**Rating**: PG/K+

**Word Count**: A little over 400

**Warning(s)**: Yes, omg, a warning! Implied smexitaimz!

**Characters/Pairings**: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Harry/Draco

**Summary: **It would only be for a month.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Draco strides towards the Hogwarts Express, but stops. After some deliberation, he turns around and looks through the crowd for a single, important face.

Catching the sight of raven-black hair, round glasses, and green tie, he speeds through the crowd.

When he gets to where the Slytherin should be, he is no where to be found. Sighing despondently, the blond Hufflepuff turns to shuffle back to the train, when he bumps into a solid chest.

"Ow," he cries out, holding his nose. "Look out where you-"

Looking up, he realises who it was he was about to scold. "Harry!"

Harry's arms are around Draco, squeezing the life out of him. "I don't want to leave for my relatives home..."

Though his voice is slightly muffled on the other teen's shoulder, Harry can still hear the older teen complain, "I'm going to miss you so much, Love!"

Harry lays a kiss on the platinum-blond head below his, then reluctantly lets go. "Just a month or so, then I'll be going to Sirius' place."

Draco straightens up, looking up at his lover. A split-second later, he grabs hold of Harry's wrist, dragging the raven-haired wizard over to the train, boarding swiftly.

When they find an empty compartment and situate themselves within it, Harry casts a quick Charm to lock the door and silence the entire room.

Turning over to his boyfriend, he nuzzles his neck - breathing in his scent, like honey - and kisses the pale skin. Kisses quickly become nibbles and licks, and Draco is holding onto his hair, sifting his fingers through the baby-soft curls.

"Haaarrrry," he moans, biting on a succulent, pink lip.

Harry moves his lips from that one spot, sure he's left a mark, and trails kisses up the blond's jaw until he meets the Hufflepuff's open lips.

About half an hour later, both teens are putting their clothes back on. Draco glances at Harry, then concentrates on fiddling with his own buttons.

A few minutes pass by, and Draco is surprised when a pair of strong arms encircles his waist, tugging until his back meets a chest.

A chaste kiss is laid upon his shoulder, and Draco turns to capture those tempting lips into a kiss.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you, too," Harry whispers back, grinning broadly.

And Draco knows that he will be able to survive this quick separation. After all, Harry will be there, waiting for him.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Awe... Aren't these two just friggin' adorable?

I wrote this to the 中川かのん song YES-TODAY, from the Birth album!

* * *

**Acknowledgments**:

Thank you Sweet Bitter Life, balming9, Aedhs and Reapers, PikuPow, starlight moon princess, and ShadonicLuver123 for favoriting these drabbles/ficlets!

Thank you Hibikiri, Sweet Bitter Life, Aedhs and Reapers, PikuPow, starlight moon princess, 20eKUraN13, and ShadonicLuver123 for subscribing!

* * *

**Review Responses**:

**Little Miss Thalia Grace**: Ermahgerd, I know, right? How did you like this one? And thank you for the new mascot idea xD DRARRYCORNS FOR YOU, AND DRARRYCORNS FOR YOU... YOU ALL GET DRARRYCORNS!

**Belldandy55555**: I'm happy that you're happy xD

**charrly**: Anyone who doesn't is a dunderhead. Lol, he's so cute =]

**PikuPow**: Awe, hello there! I'm glad you're enjoying these drabbles! And they make me wanna squee, and they are so utterly perfect for each other xD

**starlight moon princess**: I would if I could, but Slytherin!Harry is a mighty possessive teen. How about a plushie, though? :D And your Deamus story made me squee, so I guess we're about even ^~^


	6. Glare

**Title**: Malfo-Puff

**Challenge**/**Prompt**: The One AU World Boot Camp/Prompt #8: glare

**Rating**: G/K

**Word Count**: 363

**Characters**/**Pairings**: Draco Malfoy, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Harry Potter. Pre-Harry/Draco

**Summary**: Potter was glaring at him, again.

* * *

Looking up, Draco met the glare of Harry Potter. He huffed, then averted his gaze.

Hannah elbowed him, "What's wrong?"

"Potter is glaring at me, again."

"What did you do, this time?"

"I may have stolen his DADA notes..."

"Draaaaay," she moaned, head in her hands.

"What?" he asked, spitefully. "It's not like he really needs them. He's the ace of his class."

"And we have different times with him!"

"Relax," the blond pat her head, pushing away his plate. "I'll give them back during class, today."

"This is why," Hannah started, picking up her bag. "Potter doesn't want to be your friend."

"Oi," Draco protested, following her lead. "That's a low blow!"

"Was it effective?"

"Super," he winced, pointing at the left side of his chest. "Right," prod, "here," prod.

"Cry baby!" she stuck out her tongue, patting Justin on the shoulder. "You coming?"

"Give me a second, will ya?"

"Fine," she waited patiently. Peering over at Draco, she realised the poor sod was staring at Potter. With a put-upon sigh, she said, "You know, he would be probably take your hand, if you would just be nicer."

Wrinkling his nose, clutching his bag to his chest, the other teen just muttered, "Meh."

"Meh?"

A nod was given as an answer, "Meh."

"Silly Dray-Dray," she cooed, mock-swooning. "You're always so articulate!"

Justin finally pushed away his plate, picked up his bag, and stood. "Let's goooo."

When the trio got to the Great Hall doors, Potter was standing there, waiting for his friends.

"Potter," Draco called, sashaying towards him. He opened his bag, fumbled inside, and took out several parchments. With a sigh, the Hufflepuff held them out towards him. "Here, your notes."

The raven-haired teen appeared surprised, then shook his head. "No, keep them. I don't really need them."

Draco grinned, then stuffed them back in his bag. Turning around, he muttered, "Thanks!"

When he made his way back to his friends, he stuck out his tongue. "Told you he didn't need them."

Hannah looked back, just in time to see a soft smile take up Potter's face.

'I wonder...' she thought to herself. 'Are those glares a cover for something else?'

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I hope you like this drabble xD I'm not really sure about it, tbh. =/

* * *

**Acknowledgments**:

Thank you **ShadonicLuver123**, **lys2fg**, **realworldiscruel**, **M.S DARKANGEL,** and **matajessica88** for favoriting xD

Thank you **20eKUraN13**, **ShadonicLuver123**, **lys2fg**, **matajessica88**, **hallowsbeforehorcruxes**, **mangagirl64**, and **BlackGoddess2k9** for subscribing to Malfo-Puff!

* * *

**Review Responses**:

**Little Miss Thalia Grace**: Yes, they sure did xD And I'm glad you liked it!

**Sweet Bitter Life**: OMG, I will totally do that! ^~^

**charrly**: Me too 3

**starlight moon princess**: Ermahgerd, you reviews make me so happeh! I'll marry you ;D Here is that update, along with some pre-slash! Hannah just puts things together, since Hufflepuffs shall always be romantics!


	7. Stripes

**Title**: Malfo-Puff

**Challenge**/**Prompt**: The One AU World Boot Camp/Prompt #22: stripes

**Rating**: G/K

**Word Count**: I dunno xD

**Warning**(**s**): Yeah, my sister really wanted this done. Blame her for this... whatever it is.

**Characters**/**Pairings**: Draco Malfoy, in all his confused glory, Harry Potter - dressed from head to toe in green- and OOC!Severus Snape. Est. Harry/Draco.

**Summary**: Draco has a very odd dream...

* * *

"Come on, Draco," Harry chuckled, nestled in a giant narcissus. "You just have to believe!"

Draco blinked, looking around at their surroundings. There were tall blades of grass, looking as if they reached as high as the goal posts for Quidditch. What looked to be pebbles were medium-sized rocks.

Then he turned back to Harry. Harry was wearing the oddest green outfit, with what looked to be tights. The tights showed off his muscular calves, while his strange shirt looked to be loose.

Harry wasn't wearing his trademark glasses, though he had his scar. There was a small hat nestled upon his raven locks, completing his strange outfit.

"What do you mean by that?" the blond Hufflepuff asked, arms crossed in front of his chest. He huffed when Harry merely jumped off of his flower, sidling alongside him.

"Just a little dust," he seemed to switch topics. "Then, we can allow Pansy to fly."

"Pansy?" Draco questioned, not quite understanding. "What does she have to do with anything?"

Out of the corner of Draco's eye, he could see a rustling of the tree-like blades of grass. Turning, he was shocked to see his Godfather nursing a black eye.

"Professor," he yelped, drawing closer. "What happened?"

"W-well," the man stuttered, uncharacteristically. "You see, I was opening up this tube of toothpaste, but it was really hard. I took out something to twist it open with, when the cap popped off and hit the wall. It missed me...

"But then, I ended up slipping on some water, and poked myself in the eye."

Blinking, Draco crept away. What in the bloody hell was toothpaste?

"Don't leave!" Professor Snape pleaded.

Draco ran away.

Then, Harry was running alongside him, and took out his wand. From where, the Hufflepuff would never know.

The next second, Draco was on all fours. Looking down, the blond realized he had hooves and white-on-black stripes.

He was a zebra!

Opening his eyes, Draco nearly gasped at the familiar ceiling above him. Turning in bed, he was pulled by strong arms into a warm, solid chest.

Interlacing his fingers with his lover's, he was surprised when a sleepy voice droned, "What did you dream of this time, Draco?"

"You turned me into a zebra." Draco deadpanned, eyes wide in horror.

A nose nuzzled at his neck, then kissed his shoulder. "Go to sleep and forget the silly dream, Love."

And with that, the hilarity was soon forgotten.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Yeah, I dunno...

Brownie points to anyone that can figure out what Harry is talking about, who Snape is mimicking, and the setting xD

* * *

**Acknowledgments**:

Thank you **Cherry Neko 15**, **Venus914**, and **maggalina** for favoriting ;D

Thank you to **Miko Dono**, **jimemji**, **Venus914**, and **maggalina** for subscribing xD

* * *

**Review Responses**:

**Sweet Bitter Life**: Well, he has Hermione and Neville. Guess they can be a trio? And of course Harry loves Draco anyways xD

**starlight moon princess**: Harry is such a lovely person ;D Draco is a little thief, but I love making him a ninja, instead of Harry. xD So... this update was pure crack... maow.


	8. Left Behind

**Title**: Malfo-Puff

**Challenge**/**Prompt**: The One AU World Boot Camp/Prompt #7: left behind

**Rating**: G/K

**Word Count**: 352

**Characters**/**Pairings**: dramatic!Draco Malfoy, Justin Finch-Fletchley, a prefect, and some excitable Badgers.

**Summary**: Draco, and the rest of the first-year Hufflepuffs, are lead to their common room.

* * *

The first-year Hufflepuffs had been shown to the common room shortly after the feast. Draco huffed, his lower lip jutting out, in a graceful way, as the group of excitable Badgers – as one of the prefects referred to them – walked down a long corridor.

Schooling his expression into one of boredom, the young blond glanced this way and that, allowing a tiny flicker of a smile to cross his face. His daddy – whoops, _father_, was right in his description of Hogwarts. It was a magnificent castle, even bigger than the Manor, and had so many doors and portraits and staircases lining the walls. Draco can tell that he will have many fun years, in this place.

A student stopped suddenly, in front of him, and the young Malfoy heir ends up pressed against their back, nose throbbing.

"_Ow!_" he yelled, clutching at his nose in a dramatization of his pain.

The student in front of him, a brunet with a small scowl fixed upon his lips, gasped, then sputtered, "I'm sorry, are you hurt?"

"Am I hurt?" Draco retorted angrily. Then, the blond sighed out, wincing at the throb in his nose. He looked up slightly, hand cradling his nose, and asked, "Am I bleeding?"

The brunet raised his eyebrows worriedly, and then placed his hand on Draco's. The blond gasped and shook his head rapidly, "Never mind, forget it!"

The other boy grabbed hold of the smaller hand and yanked, inspecting the nose. "No, you're not bleeding."

Draco sniffed, grey eyes wide, "Are you sure? It feels like blood is trickling down my nose, as we speak. The pain is unbearable."

To his utmost surprise, the brunet snorted, "Of course I'm sure, now stop being a whingey baby."

"Oi!" one of the prefects yelled, before Draco could come up with an insult, sounding farther away than he had been, originally. "You lot, stop loitering and get over here!"

Glancing at each other, both boys smiled and rolled their eyes, racing to the rest of the group. They had been left behind from the rest, due to a short meeting, after all.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

AWE! JUSTIN AND DRACO'S BROMANCE IS ADORABLE AND I LUFF IT!

I'm a silly author :D

This one was pretty short xD

* * *

**Review Responses**:

**astrisdreams**: I'm glad you liked that last chapter :D

**Sweet Bitter Life**: Harry was Peter Pan, Snape was Spongebob, and the setting was the movie, "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids!"

**starlight moon princess**: Yeah, I'm sorta glad, too :D Harry is so adorable with Draco xD It's just the way of the ship!

**Lo and behold**: CORRECT! You deserve a cookie!


	9. Hopeless

**Title**: Malfo-Puff

**Challenge/Prompt**: The One AU World Boot Camp/Prompt #13: hopeless.

**Rating**: G/K

**Warning**(**s**): Dramatic. D: HOWEVER, I introduce the _new_ element: JERNIE! :D

**Word Count**: Over 1000?

**Characters/Pairings**: Draco Malfoy, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie MacMillan, Lucius Malfoy, and Hannah Abbott. Pre-Justin/Ernie?

**Summary**: Draco's father lectures him over the summer.

* * *

"You hopeless failure!" Draco's father growled, looking down at the blond. Draco was trying his best to _not_ look how he felt: terrified out of his mind. His father had only ever looked this way after Draco had done something stupid, such as speak to a muggleborn at Diagon Alley. It had happened, and Draco had made sure he had never made eye contact with another of them, until Hogwarts happened.

Hogwarts, where Draco had been sorted in Hufflepuff. Hogwarts, where the defeater of the Dark Lord, Harry Potter, also resided. Hogwarts, where Draco had made friends with the muggleborns and half-bloods in his House.

Draco gulped at the look of pure disappointment Lord Lucius Malfoy sent him, as if _he_ was one of the house elves that he often kicked around for sport. As if Draco had risen up his expectations, and totally destroyed them at the roots.

Draco couldn't bear to even look up at those familiar grey eyes of his father, anymore. He felt as if he would _never _amount to anything, at this moment.

* * *

**A few months later on September 1****st****…**

* * *

Justin looked around Platform 9¾ for the head of platinum blond hair that had become familiar over the course of his first year at Hogwarts. This would be his second year, and he was so excited, he could barely stand it.

His mother fixed his clothing once more, and then patted his hair flat.

"Mum," he whined, irritated at her mollycoddling. He just wanted to get to Draco and his other friends, and start his next year _already_. However, he couldn't do it if his mother kept performing the same actions over and over, again, stalling the inevitable.

Looking up into her eyes, he stated firmly, "I need to go, now. Please?"

She faltered, and then smiled uneasily. With a grudgingly given nod, Justin pecked her cheek and rolled his cart over to the Hogwarts Express.

In almost no time, he located a compartment. Ernie MacMillan, another one of his house mates, was sitting down, an arm on the sill of the window. The boy turned his head from the window and smiled at Justin in greeting, "How was your summer?"

Justin sat down across from him, leaning on the sill, as well. "Fine. We went to go see some relatives during the summer. Yours?"

Ernie sighed, "Urgh."

"That bad?"

"More like 'That boring?'"

"What, didn't you go out anywhere?"

"Yeah, but my mother and father usually took me out to those really boring balls. One of them was at Malfoy Manor, though."

Justin raised an eyebrow, "Was Draco there?"

"Yeah, but he looked really sad, for some reason. I think his father may have said something to him about his Sorting."

"Why would he do that?" Justin questioned, an eyebrow arched.

Ernie looked a bit confused, and then made a comprehending sound. "Oh, right. You're muggleborn. Draco's family is _really_ into the old blood politics. Remember when he found out you were muggleborn and refused to look at you for a week?"

Justin nodded, remembering the incident. Draco had looked a bit… frightened, and had sat with Ernie for all of their classes for the rest of that week. Justin had been honestly confused on why he the flaxen-haired boy had behaved so strangely, and had readily accepted his apology with relief. They hadn't said a word about it since.

"Well, when I had confronted Draco, he told me that he was afraid of what his father would say and do. Then, after he had realized what he had said, threatened me with violence if I dared to repeat what he had said."

"Which you're doing right now…" Justin started. Ernie placed his handed over the brunet's mouth, and shook his head.

A few minutes later of idle chatter and giggles, and their other friend, Hannah Abbott, stepped into the compartment, dragging Draco Malfoy in with her.

After shoving the angered blond onto the seat next to Ernie, she placed her hands on her hips and _Looked_ at him when he opened his mouth. Sighing resignedly, Draco slumped his shoulders and asked why she had dragged him here.

"Because something happened this summer, otherwise you would've been your usual, energetic self when I saw you boarding the train. Now, spill it!"

"It's not really any o-"the other Hufflepuff started pompously, folding his arms in front of his chest. Hannah seemed to _dare_ him to continue the sentence, and he stopped, flushing a bright red of frustration.

"Now, _speak_."

Justin shivered at her tone of voice, sharing a glance with Ernie. The hazel-eyed blond nodded his head, and then turned back to look at Draco. Justin didn't know why he felt compelled to look at him for a few more seconds before turning towards Draco, but he pushed it out of his mind.

"-elled at me this summer, and called me a hopeless disappointment. I figured if I distanced myself from you three, maybe he would be happier with me…" Draco muttered, looking down at his lap. His hands were fisted on his trousers.

Hannah huffed, and then wrapped her arms around the younger blond, squeezing him. Draco seemed to be shocked for a few moments, before finally returning the warm embrace, burying his face in her neck. Justin saw his body shake slightly, and heard the soft, muffled sobs that soon broke through of his carefully constructed barrier.

When the two broke away, no one mentioned the puffy eyes, nor did they comment on what just occurred. It wouldn't be fair to him.

Clearing his throat, Justin turned towards Hannah, she had taken a seat next to him, and said, "So, I found the most intriguing Chocolate Frog Card…"

They could hear Draco chuckled, and Justin knew that, despite the upset, the blond would be alright.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I dunno what happened to this drabble, but it may have been the fault of two people... *points at viewers* You know who you are :D

Did you guys like it? D:

* * *

**Acknowledgments**:

Thank you **FeatherWild99**, **natsuki23**, **phoebe230503**, and **GryffieQueenOfKinkow39** for favoriting these drabbles :P

Thank you **FeatherWild99**, **crazykookies**, **natsuki23**, and **GryffieQueenOfKinkow39** :D

* * *

**Author's Note**:

**natsuki23**: Don't you feel comforting him? POOR DRACO! D;

**starlight moon princess**: Lucius Malfoy is a bastard. urgh. HOWEVER, Draco will be perky and happy in the next drabble! MEOW! Now, this new element of Justin/Ernie... I luff it, and it will be forever canon, to me. :D *dances*

**GryffieQueenOfKinkow39**: Here ya go, the next drabble, as promised.


	10. Misery

**Title**: Malfo-Puff

**Challenge/Prompt**: The One AU World Boot Camp/Prompt #36: misery.

**Rating**: G/K

**Warning**(**s**): Not much. This is meant to add a connection between some of the events.

**Word Count**: 1069

**Characters/Pairings**: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and a special guest. Pre-Harry/Draco.

**Summary**: Draco's feeling miserable.

* * *

As he was wont to do, Draco had made a habit of exploring the Hogwarts grounds. Usually, the young Hufflepuff skipped across rocks – laid out in such a way that he just felt the _overwhelming _compulsion to do so – and ran after butterflies. He was still a boy, after all, and boys did… well, _boy things_. Well, at least that was what his Uncle Sev said – as the man dragged him back indoors, an hour or so before curfew.

And that's where Draco had started. No, not inside just before curfew. He had started running, and may have… accidentally wandered into the Forbidden Forest. It had happened without the blond knowing, though. Completely against his consent.

Pretty soon, he was perched atop a boulder, huddled inside his robes. The hat his mother had sent him was pulled tightly over his blushing ears, as his teeth chattered. His Warming Charms were never the best, and hardly did anything for his clothing, or his person.

The Hufflepuff cursed those same butterflies he had chased; why did they have to fly so far, that Draco had _had_ to follow them into the dark and scary forest?

Draco was just… miserable. Yeah, that would be the correct description for his current situation.

He jumped slightly at a clawing sound. What was that?!

Ever the Slytherpuff – as Hannah usually described him, due to his borderline Slytherin-tendencies - the blond wanted no part in whatever was making those sounds. He was _still_ a second-year, darn it, and he wouldn't allow his life to be shortened due to some… some beast hidden within a school's grounds.

Really, what were the Founders thinking? Draco huffed in offense, and then shivered as a frightfully frigid wind blew on his neck, teasing him with the idea of just freezing to death. _Here Lay Draco Lucius Malfoy_, his tomb would read, _He Died Mournfully Due to the Forbidding Wind_. Hah… Forbidding, because of the _forest_.

He gazed up at the dark night sky, wondering why he was even _here_? The boredom _alone_ was threatening to send him into lunacy.

Another scratching noise. Draco jumped again, startled by the suddenness of the sound. Standing up shakily on his legs, knees buckling slightly, the Hufflepuff called out, "Anybody there?"

Feeling vaguely stupid and irritated at the absence of any answer, he was about to sit back down when a stumbling caught his ear. Turning his head towards the direction he thought it had come from, he jumped down from his boulder, grabbing hold of his wand in his left-hand.

"Hullo?" he called again, all Slytherin preservation instincts shouting at him to cut his losses and to just _leave_ as quickly as he could.

Another noise and the distinct sound of another person's cry of pain, and Draco visibly relaxed. Walking closer, the Hufflepuff made his way towards the humanoid shape.

The figure stopped, looking this way and that. Draco held out his hands in a gesture of peace, "It's okay. I'm just lost."

"M-Malfoy?" he heard the timid voice ask, and Draco knew to whom it belonged to, all at once. Harry Potter, of all the people.

Huffing slightly at his misfortune, the Hufflepuff held out a hand for the other boy to take. Potter shrugged his shoulders and pulled himself up, causing Draco to sneer slightly in distaste.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" the blond snapped, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I think the question could be directed towards you, as well, Malfoy," the Slytherin replied, dusting off any stray blades of grass and dirt.

"As I have _already_ said," he started, rolling his eyes. "I'm _lost_."

Potter let out a mocking laugh, and then shook his head. "It figures you would, Malfoy."

Draco pulled his wand out and pointed it at the raven-haired boy's forehead, "Never underestimate a Hufflepuff, Potter. We may seem perfectly harmless, all about _fairness_ and all that rot, but we've got a rather nasty bite. Tread carefully."

Potter snorted in derision, swatting at Draco's hawthorn. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

The scratching sound came again, even closer than before, and Draco looked for it. "Did you hear that?"

Potter nodded his head slowly, "Yeah, I reckon I did. What _is_ that noise?"

As Draco walked closer, the sound got even louder, until he could also hear the distinct sounds of a small animal crying out. A whispered _Lumos_ and a box came into sight. It moved side to side, the sounds of impact not very loud, and the top was open.

Draco sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, not wanting to release the sound he had been about to make.

But then it had _purred_ and _mewed_ and he just _had to exclaim_, "Awwwweeee!"

Dropping his wand in his robes pocket, the Hufflepuff knelt in front of the box and held his hands out, taking out the small kitten that had been abandoned inside. Cradling it to his chest, Draco nuzzled its fur.

"Oi, Malfoy," Potter called, "What are y—"

Potter was on his knees in an instant, emerald eyes huge behind his round spectacles. "Is that a…"

"Yeah," Draco grinned beatifically. After a few seconds, he realized whom he was with, and turned his smile down a notch, turning his body slightly away.

"C-can I touch it…?" Potter asked, his voice soft and gentle in light of the adorable creature. Draco vaguely wondered if it was part-Kneazle, as it automatically turned towards the Slytherin's questing hand. Letting out a sigh, Draco nodded his head, loosening his hold.

The kitten leapt into Potter's arms, nuzzling him as well. Potter laughed as a pair of paws batted at his tie, before it jumped right back onto the ground and rubbed its head on Draco's knee. Smirking, the boy stuck his tongue out at the _pouting_ Slytherin and picked up the kitten.

After a few seconds of petting his new-found companion, Draco hesitantly questioned Potter, "Do you happen to know where we are?"

"Yeah, near the Black Lake," he replied just as softly, scratching behind the kitten's left ear. Getting up from the ground, he wiped off his trousers and turned towards the direction of the lake.

A few feet later, and Potter called back, "Come on, Malfoy. It's nearing curfew!"

Draco covered he kitten up as best as he could and followed the Slytherin.

Well, at least he wasn't as miserable, anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I started high school a week or two ago, and I just haven't been able to write as much. I'm very sorry I'm lagging on it all. I'm still trying to figure out how to transfer all of the files to my phone and upload, as I don't have Internet connection unless I'm at my grandmother's house (yes, there right now).

I've been getting a lot of questions from people on the Review Tag about the way I'm writing these drabbles. While they aren't meant to be taken seriously, this is also _Drarry_. Meaning, Draco and Harry _have_ to change in the smallest of ways in order to better fit in each other's lives; after all, love isn't without sacrifice.

Watch out for a new beginning drabble. It'll be labeled as the newest one, but it'll be moved after an entire day to the beginning, so that anyone from the Review Tag can better assimilate the story line.

AND... this was inspired by a picture I found on Facebook. I also drew Hufflepuff!Draco, gais! :D He's the cover image, now :P

* * *

**Acknowledgments**:

Thank you **Anavielle**, **Putri Luna**, **Eclaird**, and **BearGirl01** for favoriting these drabbles :D

Thank you **Shin-kt**, **jessica ogren813**, **IntenslyHonest**, and **Eclaird** for subscribing :P

* * *

**Review Responses**:

**Saiph**: Yes, he sure does. I hope to see another review from you :P

**Sweet Bitter Life**: I once saw this pic where Draco and Harry were in DADA (complete chibi), and a butterfly flew in from an open window. Harry was staring at Draco, as he smiled at it. Harry was thinking about how cute he looked... and then Draco noticed him and stuck his tongue out at him. Harry turned away scowling, "Not cute at all." :D

Jernie :D YESH! I hadn't, either, until one of my Drarry buddies suggested it. She also suggested this drabble. :P

**GryffieQueenOfKinkow39: **Just my way of thanking people. Not updated very soon, but I'll be glad to know whether or not you liked this new one :P


	11. Drawer

**Title**: Malfo-Puff

**Challenge/Prompt**: The One AU World Boot Camp/Prompt #28: drawer. Additionally, entered into the Everything is Drarry Slash Prompt Challenge Contest, under category Simply/Prompt: pillowfight.

**Rating**: G/K

**Warning**(**s**): None, really.

**Word Count**: 775

**Characters/Pairings**: A fuming Draco Malfoy, a sheepish Harry Potter, two Gryffindors, Malvey, and the appearance of Slytherins. Pre-Harry/Draco.

**Summary**: Draco just wants to know where his bloody cat is.

* * *

Draco stomped over towards the Slytherin table, and cleared his throat pompously. Of course, the obnoxious twats just ignored him. Stupid git-faced Harry bloody Potter.

Draco stomped his foot once more and called out, "_Potter_!"

Potter finally turned around, and then smiled sheepishly at the fuming Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy, heeeey…" Potter waved awkwardly, averting his eyes from the simmering silver that were Draco Malfoy's eyes. Granger and Neville, the only students in the familiar Gryffindor red, averted their own gazes, engaged in a conversation with a reluctant Crabbe. Goyle was staring off into space, shovelling fork after fork of food into his mouth.

"Don't, 'Malfoy, heeeey,' me," Draco gave his best impression of the raven-haired Slytherin's voice, causing the nearby Slytherins to snigger. Potter narrowed his eyes in anger. "Where's Malevolence?"

"He's playing with Crookshanks?" Potter asked more than answered, cheekily.

"I dare say that my precious kitten is most certainly _not_ chasing mice with that insufferable ball of evil."

"Malfoy," Granger grunted in disapproval.

"Granger," he mocked.

"Just because he bit you on the foot _once_ does not mean…"

"He nearly _killed me_, Scarhead!"

"Please, it was a nip."

"It left a _scar_!"

"We all have scars!"

"Don't group me with the likes of you. Now, where is my bloody cat?!"

Potter grumbled under his breath before pushing away his, barely tackled, plate of food and muttered his goodbyes. Draco stood off to the side of the table, tapping his foot impatiently.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later…**

* * *

"Why is he in a drawer?"

"I don't know…" Potter scuffed his trainer against the floor of the Slytherin dormitory, hands shoved in his pocket lazily. "But he looks comfortable, does he not?"

"But my Malevolence shouldn't be _within_ the confines of a drawer, of all places," Draco pouted, arms crossed across his chest.

"Just leave Malvey alone," Potter sighed out, a hand running through his fringe. "Now, give him a ball of that yarn, and relax?"

Now it was Draco's turn to grumble, as he dug into his pocket to retrieve the ball of yarn that had become his kitten's favourite toy. The silver-collared black kitten mewled at the unexpected addition to his drawer, and started batting at it playfully.

Both boys chuckled at the amusing behaviour, but then caught themselves, looking away with an unnoticed flush to both of their cheeks.

Being as Slythindor as he was, Potter cleared his throat and said, "Look, do you want to stay in the dorm?"

Draco broke away from his observations of the kitten to look at the other wizard in bemusement, "Why would you ask that?"

"_Well_, Malevolence isn't going to leave his drawer," he paused to laugh at the picture the black cat made, on his back and turning in order to pounce on a stray piece of parchment. "And I know that you want to have your day with the kitten start early, tomorrow being an exam."

Draco grunted, "Please don't remind me…"

Continuing on, Potter said, "Look, if it makes you feel any better, Nott is going to be sleeping over in another dorm tonight, so you can borrow his bed."

Draco contemplated this for a moment, for nodding his head in acceptance, "Fine, but you cannot play any pranks on me whilst I sleep."

"Slytherin's honour."

"Shut up," the blond playfully shoved the Slytherin, in a rare show of familiarity. "That's not even a thing."

"It's a Muggle thing."

"Ah," he drawled. "But, of course."

The next thing Draco knew, his face was full of grey pillow, the impact making a soft thud. The pillow slid to the floor, revealing a sniggering Harry Potter.

It escalated from there, and the two boys nearly exhausted themselves with the amount of dodges they had pulled.

Collapsing on Potter's bed, Draco made note of a little box-like thing with mismatched squares. Forgetting himself, he reach out for it and started fooling around, spinning in within the space between both of his index fingers.

He heard a sharp intake of breath, before Potter said, "What are you _doing_?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked uninterestedly, trying to line up all of the squares on one side in one colour.

"You're messing up my progress!"

"What progress?"

"The progress I made on my rubix cube. I had an entire line of squares lined up as red!"

Draco glanced at the Slytherin, snorting at his frustration. Turning on his side, he held up the entire side of green, and Potter promptly shut his gob.

"Jealous, Potter?"

"You wish."

Draco threw his head back and laughed merrily. He never noticed the dust of pink that appeared on Potter's cheeks at the sound.

* * *

**Author**'**s Note**:

I'm sorry if this came out sounding weird, at all. My bunny ran out after I introduced the drawer xD

Malevolence is the cat :D It's just something I think Draco would name it, besides Fluffy or Cat. Hehe.

* * *

**Acknowledgments**:

Thank you **Harry Potter will never die**, **Meowcakes**, **Pulse of Madness**, and **yumenokiki** for favoriting Malfo-Puff :D

Thank you **ItsSarcasmIdiots**, **BloodyRoses**, **Meowcakes**, **JoshuaHisbert**, **Pulse of Madness**, **phoebe230503**, and **yumenokiki **for somehow finding these drabbles and following them :D

* * *

**Review Responses**:

**Venus934**: Draco chasing butterflies is adorable. It should be animated... like, now. xD

**GryffieQueenOfKinkow39**: Updated again xD

**natsuki23**: For all we know, this could be Draco is actual Hufflepuff :P I luff AUs! And it's nice to see your reviews, again!

**Sweet Bitter Life**: Draco will always keep the kneazle. :P Draco is just in denial of his lub for Harry. They will both see the light, soon enough. :D

**starlight moon princess**: I'm hoping you like this one, too, but I don't think I wrote it very well. And I'm glad you liked the way I added in the muggle-born part! Draco is adorable :D Look, I added in the "It killed me!" part! And Draco's kitten is named Malevolence, and it is just so fluffeh and cute, and awww!


	12. Laugh

**Title**: Malfo-Puff

**Beta**: CleopatraIsMyName

**Challenge**/**Prompt**: The One AU World Boot Camp/Prompt #47: laugh. Also, written for the "Favorite Character Boot Camp", the "OTP Boot Camp", the "Favorite Era Boot Camp", the "Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp", the "Your Favorite House Boot Camp", and the "Everything is Drarry Slash Prompt Challenge Contest!"; for the prompts: #37, mail; #28, playful; #50, cat; #25, beginning; and #15, Butterflies in your stomach.

**Rating**: G/K

**Word Count**: 450

**Characters**/**Pairings**: oblivious!Draco Malfoy, pre-Harry/Draco slash.

**Summary**: Draco writes a letter to his mother.

* * *

Settling down on his bed, Draco closed the curtains with a quick Locking charm, and pulled out specially-designed parchment from within the contents of a box underneath his bed.

Smiling to himself, he started his weekly letter to his mother.

_Dear Mother_,

_Hogwarts has been a joy this year, though I needn't tell you that. You have lived it, after all._

_I have been getting rather splendid grades on all of my essays, especially in Potions. I'm glad that Professor Snape's blatant favouritism towards the Slytherins doesn't touch me. I'm guessing it's due to the fact that I'm probably one of his best students, though I've heard rumours that Granger is going top me again, this year._

_Despite that saddening thought, I have some exciting news:_

_I found a cat a few weeks ago! I know, I know, I should have mentioned this before, but I had to sort through what sort of cat it was (turns out to be a full Kneazle), and asking for permission to keep it with me._

_It's the most adorable thing ever! It is spotted black and white, with a most unique mixture of grey and green in its eyes. I have named it Malevolence, though Potter has taken to calling him Malvey. How I despise that nickname…_

_Oh, yes. Potter was there when I discovered the feline, and I have _reluctantly_ agreed to share custody of him._

_Something odd has been happening, though…_

_In the weeks since we've started this arrangement, Potter and I have been talking a lot more than usual. I keep getting this odd feeling of… Well, I guess it can best be described as Golden Snidgets fluttering about in my stomach. It's so peculiar, and I feel my cheeks warming up as it happens._

_What's even odder is the fact that this only happens when Potter happens to be doing something, like laughing or smiling. I have no idea what to do about this, and it's frustrating me._

_Not to mention that he has got playful, with the addition of Malevolence. He keeps us both on our toes, and it doesn't help that he's always doing something silly._

_Oh, I think I may have strayed from the original topic, but I'm at my wit's end!_

_I love you, Mother, and hope to see you during the Winter Hols. I'm not very sure about going home this year, though. Father has become to be scarier than usual, and I feel that I will only be a disappointment._

_Your Confused Son,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_(P.S.: Can you please send some specialized Kneazle food? And maybe some toys to keep him preoccupied?)_

_(P.P.S.: And more of those wonderful chocolates you sent last time?)_

* * *

**Author's Note**:

LOL. Looks like ditz!Draco is back :D

Oh, and if any of you happen to be subscribed to _**A Stipulation of**** Prospering**_... well, I'm updating it on Tuesday, gais! :D

Please leave a review. I don't know how many times I will have my e-mail on, and will just smile brightly at the newest review. They make me so happy! So, please? A single word will do it, just "Cute" makes me happy. Mmkay? Mmkay. :D

* * *

**Acknowledgments**:

Thank you **whirlwind29** for the favorite :P

Thank you **Kinryuuki** and **whirlwind29** for subscribing xD

* * *

**Review Responses**:

**Belldandy55555**: I am so glad you agree :D If I ever have a cat, I am _definitely_ naming it Malevolence :P

**yumenokiki**: I hope you enjoyed Draco's cute little letter to Mummy Dearest. She must be shaking her head at ditzy!Draco :D

**natsuki23**: Yes, that is exactly where it started. I mean, bonding over a cat is just the most adorable thing ever... _Of course_ Harry and Draco would get together over something as silly as that. :P However, this is when Draco begins to realize how differently he feels for Harry. :P

**Sweet Bitter Life**: Did you like this one, too? Draco makes me smile. :P I gave them both names: Harry the Slythindor, and Draco the Slytherpuff. xD Works, doe'n't?

**starlight moon princess**: I'm soooo glad you're still enjoying it, Rish! xD


	13. False Promises

**Title**: Malfo-Puff

******Challenge**/**Prompt**: The One AU World Boot Camp/Prompt #41: false promises. 

**Rating**: G/K

**Word Count**: 271

**Characters**/**Pairings**: LOOK, HARRY! :D Oh, and a surprise guest :P

**Summary**: Harry's morning didn't start off very well...

* * *

'_Today promises to be a bad day_,' Harry thought to himself, shortly after rousing from a restless sleep. The boy felt that he could list reasons as to just why he felt this way, but he just wanted to drift back off. However, he had a headache, for one. And, though it looked to be _way_ too early to be awake, Goyle seemed to be unconsciously channelling an Erumpent. Harry should've been used to it by now, having shared a dorm with the other boy since day one at Hogwarts, but apparently he wasn't. At all.

Stifling a groan, Harry turned over in the four-poster bed and dug his head into the pillow, trying to force his brain to stop pounding into his skull. When that tactic didn't prove to bear any fruit, Harry threw the green covers off and padded towards the toilet, shivering at the difference in temperature.

Feeling significantly refreshed, though he still had the odd thump every now and then, Harry threw on his clothes and headed out for an early morning stroll.

The fresh air proved a great help, and Harry soon felt his headache soothed away by the cool wind. Smiling to himself, he headed straight for the Owlery to visit his snowy owl, Hedwig.

The room was as bright and brown as ever, and he could easily spot his owl perched on one of the edges of an open-hole. Smiling at the beautiful bird, he said, "Good morning!"

Hedwig hooted at him in greeting, and Harry felt that his previous meanderings were wrong: today might not be as bad as he had originally thought.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Hi! :D So, I finally updated. No Draco in this one, but who doesn't just luff Harry?

OOOOOH, and look at the reviews! I luff you gais!

* * *

**Acknowledgments:**

Thank you **That Chick Named Shefka**, **AxelScarlet,** **Blood on the Sakuras**, and **India Sinclair** for the faves :D

Thank you **buford12, AxelScarlet,** and **Blood on the Sakuras **for the follows! ^~^

* * *

**Review Responses**:

**Venus914**: I can just imagine her... Facepalming, but so excited for her baby :D

**Anonymous reviewer 'M'**: I'm so glad you enjoy them :D

**whirlwind29**: Adorable, right?

**natsuki23**: I doubt it. I bet he needed someone to point it out to him, the poor love-starved boy D;

**Sweet Bitter Life**: I imagine that they are in about that year, yeah. And I'm so glad you really like these drabbles :D I've always wanted to write Hufflepuff!Draco, and when I saw the One AU World Boot Camp, I JUST HAD TO. I mean, no one else wants to do it xD

**IntenslyHonest**: These drabbles aren't supposed to be connected (whoops!), but I don't necessarily need to respond to a prompt for that. I'll see about writing it xD

**yellow teeth 12**: We all sound a bit different in writing. In this, Draco sounds ditzier than he normally acts (since Hufflepuff is a lot more laid back than Slytherin, I would imagine, and definitely more open, he might go a bit "blond" every now and then), but he's still Draco. His personality is still intact, as he's still a Malfoy, but this is to his mummy. I don't doubt he is comfortable enough to write how he feels, with no judgments. xD

**starlight moon princess**: Hey, look... I wrote an entire Harry drabble. I didn't even know I was gonna write it, it just popped up. xD I like the letter to be the way it is, as I also formatted it this way for Mentality, but thanks for the suggestions :P


End file.
